In the automobile and aircraft industries, for example, an adhesive sheet is sometimes adhered to the coating surface of a body of an automobile, etc., for preventing from damage or for marking, etc. This adhesive sheet is directly adhered onto the coating surface by manual operation using a squeegee, etc., but there are problems that the sheet cannot neatly be adhered to the portion having a severe three-dimensionally curved surface, it is repelled or floating is generated after the adhesion. In JP 2005-272558A, there is disclosed an adhesive sheet in which an adhesive layer is provided to a laminated material of a polycarbonate-based polyurethane hard layer and a polyurethane soft layer, but flexibility thereof is insufficient.
In addition, in the adhesive sheet for protection to which a coating layer has been provided for improving sliding property of the surface, followability is worsened at the portion of a severe three-dimensionally curved surface, whereby a malfunction is generated that adhesion of the sheet to an adherend having a three-dimensionally curved surface with followability becomes difficult.
Also, chemicals are sometimes attached to the adhesive sheet adhered for the purpose of protecting the surface, etc., and in the adhesive sheet for protection of, for example, an automobile, an aircraft, etc., an organic solvent such as gasoline, etc., had been adhered in some cases. Accordingly, the adhesive sheet for protection is sometimes required to have chemical resistance to the chemicals such as an organic solvent, etc.